


Sunflowers

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [46]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for planting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers

Sam dug several small holes in the earth. He then turned to the seedlings which he had carefully raised in his tiny greenhouse and placed a few into the ground.

"Here you go," Sam said softly, patting the dirt around them. "You'll grow tall and your pretty faces will brighten my Frodo's morning walk."

"Chatting with the sunflowers?" Frodo asked from behind him.

Sam blushed. "I guess I was at that."

Frodo smiled and knelt beside him. "May I plant one, dearest gardener?"

Sam placed a seedling tenderly into his hand. "It'll be all the brighter for knowing your touch."


End file.
